Ces détails qui ont leur importance
by choup37
Summary: Suite de Une douce brise et Un pas après l'autre. L'équipe découvre la nouvelle relation de Jack et Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

_**B'soir! Je me suis amusée à développer un peu encore mon arc personnel. Il y a donc des références aux deux fics précédentes, pour les comprendre parfaitement, mieux vaut les lire^^**_

 _ **Comment le groupe a-t-il découvert la relation de Jack et Ianto? Ce premier chapitre se penche sur Owen, et indirectement Tosh. Il est dédié à chrismazz :) Merci à ma bêta evalyre pour son aide!**_

 **Dis** **claimer :** _ **Rien ne m'appartient. Sik.**_

* * *

 _ **Ces détails qui ont leur importance**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Un rire venu de l'étage tira Owen de l'analyse du flacon dans laquelle il était plongé. Relevant la tête, il tourna les yeux vers le bureau de Jack, d'où provenaient d'autres sons identiques. La porte s'ouvrit, et il distingua un _«Dans tes rêves, Harkness!»_ avant qu'une autre voix masculine ne rétorque _«Nan, dans mes rêves, tu..»._ Owen n'eut jamais l'occasion de savoir ce que l'imagination délirante de son chef lui avait encore procuré comme idée lubrique -à son grand soulagement, merci bien- car la porte se referma vivement. Le silence tomba pendant quelques minutes, puis Ianto émergea du bureau, les lèvres légèrement rougies et les yeux brillants.

Le médecin roula des yeux et, ignorant volontairement ce détail, se replongea dans son travail -certains étaient des professionnels. Il entendit donc sans le voir le jeune homme descendre allégrement les marches et se diriger vers les ordinateurs.

 _«Café, Tosh?_

 _-Oh oui, merci!»_

Les pas reprirent, se dirigeant cette fois vers lui.

 _«Owen?»_

Celui-ci releva la tête pour rencontrer le visage souriant du Gallois, accoudé à la balustrade entourant la zone médicale. Une vision toujours étrange et déplacée pour lui qui se souvenait d'un Ianto fermé et sombre, mais clairement agréable. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire vint étirer ses propres lèvres et il répliqua :

 _«Yep! Bien noir, ce sang est une saloperie!»_

S'il fut surpris de la réponse inhabituellement polie de son collègue, Ianto n'en montra rien, et c'est presque en gambadant qu'il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Owen le regarda faire, avant de secouer la tête. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il serait heureux de savoir que deux de ses collègues fricotaient ensemble... Mais quand on voyait la dépression dans laquelle le gamin était tombé, il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, le changement était plus qu'appréciable, et tant pis si cela rendait le médecin ridiculement paternaliste; il préférait un Jones rieur et clairement heureux de vivre, au robot qu'il était devenu après la mort de Lisa.

Owen avait des sentiments mitigés à ce sujet: il avait haï Ianto en découvrant sa trahison, le souvenir du charnier de Canary Wharf toujours gravé dans sa mémoire des mois après la bataille. Lorsque la cyberwoman était sortie des combles, il commençait tout juste à cesser d'avoir des cauchemars au sujet de cadavres et de corps à moitié transformés et mutilés. Il en avait abattu tant… Leurs cris hantaient encore ses oreilles. Et voilà qu'il découvrait une de ces horreurs dans le Hub, amenée par un de ses collègues – quelqu'un sensé être de toute confiance, bordel!

 _Suzie aussi,_ lui souffla une petite voix vicieuse qu'il repoussa immédiatement, refusant de penser à la jeune femme.

Ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait agi par cupidité, sans se soucier du mal provoqué. Jones avait voulu sauver sa fiancée, et cela, Owen pouvait le comprendre mieux que tout le monde dans l'équipe. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aider Katherine, même s'allier avec le diable. Alors oui, il en voulait toujours à Ianto pour avoir abusé de leur confiance et les avoir mis en danger mortel, mais il comprenait. Et cela apaisait un peu sa rage. Cela, et le désespoir profond dans lequel Ianto était tombé les mois suivant ce qu'Owen appelait intérieurement la «débâcle cyberwoman». En tant que médecin, il n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître les signes de dépression: le silence dans lequel son collègue s'était enfermé, ses regards vides, ou hantés quand il pensait qu'on ne le regardait pas, les traces de larmes séchées, les cernes noires sous les yeux… Sa maigreur, aussi. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien gros à la base, Jones avait viré fil de fer à un moment, au point qu'Owen avait envisagé d'avertir Jack.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin, justement grâce à ce dernier: le docteur ne savait pas quand et comment, mais quelque chose s'était passé, changeant radicalement l'attitude de leur chef vis-à-vis du plus jeune des employés. De distant, il était devenu protecteur, voire carrément mère poule. Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage d'Owen: il n'était pas sûr que l'intéressé apprécierait la comparaison, mais elle était réelle. Harkness avait pris le petit sous son aile, le cajolant **,** le laissant s'appuyer sur lui pour se remettre lentement et essayer, si c'était possible, de guérir. Et à sa grande surprise, cela avait marché, en témoignait la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

« _Owen?»_

Ce dernier sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par justement leur objet qui lui tendait sa tasse fumante. Hochant la tête, il la saisit, et vint humer le doux fumet qui s'en échappait. Un grognement appréciateur s'échappa de sa gorge. Amusé, Ianto secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers Tosh. A la réflexion, songea Owen en le regardant faire, cela avait commencé après Mary, peut-être bien ce matin où il avait trouvé les restes d'un petit-déjeuner commun dans la cuisine. Cela l'avait intrigué, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupé à déguster sa tasse de café matinale. C'était aussi à cette période que Ianto avait commencé à sortir de ses archives pour passer plus de temps avec eux; enfin, surtout avec Jack au départ, le rejoignant souvent dans son bureau. Il avait repris du poids, et quelques pales sourires étaient apparus de temps en temps sur son visage jusqu'alors toujours fermé. Ils étaient encore forcés, comme ceux que l'on donne pendant une convalescence difficile, mais ils étaient bien là.

Et puis, il y avait eu sa possession. Avec malaise, Owen se remémora cette chasse mémorable d'un alien capable de prendre contrôle de corps afin de se nourrir de la colère de leurs propriétaires. Ianto avait été une de ses victimes; les mots qu'il avait hurlés ce jour-là, dans la boutique, le médecin ne les oublierait jamais. La fureur et la douleur qui avaient alors émanées de lui avaient été terrifiantes, lui d'ordinaire toujours si discret. L'équipe avait réussi à vaincre l'alien, mais le jeune homme s'était effondré au sol dans le processus, et c'était Jack qui l'avait récupéré. La façon dont il l'avait tenu contre lui… La douceur de ses mains alors qu'il le calait contre son torse, le visage posé avec précaution contre son épaule.. Les chuchotements qu'ils avaient échangés, et la manière dont la main de Ianto s'était agrippée à sa chemise.. Owen s'était senti atrocement de trop face à cet échange clairement privé. Il savait que Tosh aussi, et d'ailleurs aucun des deux ne l'avait commenté. Gwen ne l'avait pas analysé de la même manière, voyant là un geste de soutien envers un ami, mais Owen n'avait pas les yeux aveuglés par le désir pour leur capitaine et avait vu plus loin.

Parce que sérieusement, qui pensaient-ils leurrer en dehors de la Galloise? Ni lui, ni Tosh n'étaient stupides. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur hurle que quelque chose se passait pour le comprendre. Si l'échange à la boutique n'était pas assez clair, il suffisait de prêter attention à tous ces petits détails quotidiens: la manière dont ils se souriaient discrètement, du moins ils le pensaient; leurs mains qui s'effleuraient parfois; les chuchotements et pouffements dignes de deux adolescents (c'était sûrement le pire, ça, les entendre rigoler comme des gosses); la cravate pas si bien remise de Ianto alors qu'il sortait du bureau de Jack.. Le temps _incroyablement_ élevé qu'il y passait, dans ce bureau, le Ianto ! Et pitié, qu'on ne lui parle pas de rapports ou de finances ! Owen n'était pas dupe. Leurs très nombreuses chasses au Weevils un peu trop longues pour être réalistes, aussi. Ou le fait que le si élégant réceptionniste portait parfois deux jours de suite le même costume – Oh ! Scandale! -

Bref. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Quoique ce soit, un jeu ou _plus_ (et il avait tellement de mal à imaginer _plus_ , tellement cela semblait impossible et inconcevable et non il ne s'engagerait pas sur ce terrain), il en avait vu les signes. Et cela lui évitait de se faire brûler les yeux parce qu'il était tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut à cette pensée. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens! C'était déjà suffisant de savoir que les deux autres s'envoyaient en l'air, et bien souvent pendant que _eux_ bossaient, il n'avait pas besoin d'y rajouter des preuves visuelles. Sa santé mentale était dans l'état qu'elle était, mais il tenait aux quelques lambeaux qui lui restaient, merci bien !

La porte de la cuisine grinça, et Owen eut juste le temps de relever les yeux pour apercevoir Jack la refermer derrière lui, un sourire grivois aux lèvres alors qu'il rejoignait Ianto. Le docteur gémit. Est-ce que boire au travail était considéré comme une faute si grave à Torchwood, finalement?

* * *

 **A mon avis non.. *tend une bouteille à Owen***

 **Alors, vos avis? Oui je sais, ce n'est pas le cynique habituel, mais on sait tous que ce n'est qu'une apparence qu'il se donne. Sans être un bisounours, ce n'est pas non plus une enflure. Et j'avais envie de mettre un peu le médecin en lui en avant :), c'est fait, j'espère avec justesse!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre, consacré à Gwen. Il est la raison pour laquelle la fic est M, donc soyez prévenus :)**

 **Une de mes lectrices m'a demandé un chapitre spécifique sur Tosh, mais je manque d'idées.. Qui peut m'aider :)**

 _ ***se barre en courant pour éviter les jets de tomates qui vont suivre ce chapitre***_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Gwen releva les yeux du rapport qu'elle venait de terminer. Le Hub était silencieux, excepté pour le bourdonnement des ordinateurs lancés en mode automatique pour la nuit et le son de l'eau tombant régulièrement le long de la colonne. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était largement plus de 19h. Le reste de l'équipe avait dû rentrer depuis longtemps, mais elle, perdue dans sa rédaction, n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Gwen soupira, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Rhys allait encore la tuer.

Se redressant, la jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer, avant de se relever et jeter un coup d'œil vers le bureau en hauteur. Les rideaux étaient baissés, mais la lumière était allumée, signe de la présence de son propriétaire. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Gwen se dirigea vers l'escalier, son rapport à la main – un prétexte comme un autre pour grappiller quelques minutes avec Jack. Ses pas étaient légers et silencieux alors qu'elle montait les marches. La main tendue, elle allait pousser la porte entrebâillée lorsqu'un son inattendu la figea sur place – un gémissement.

Interdite, la Galloise resta quelques instants immobile, avant que le bruit ne se reproduise une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Un murmure étouffé le suivit, puis un soupir. La curiosité l'emporta une nouvelle fois chez elle, et elle se pencha, glissant un regard dans la pièce d'où elle se trouvait. Le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues en découvrant la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Assis à son fauteuil derrière le bureau, Jack tenait sur ses genoux Ianto: le jeune homme tournait le dos au Capitaine, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack et son corps collé contre le torse de celui-ci. Leurs chemises étaient ouvertes et leurs cheveux totalement décoiffés tombaient en bataille sur leur front, les gouttes de sueur perlant sous la lumière. D'où elle se tenait, Gwen pouvait clairement voir Ianto monter et descendre en rythme, les mains de Jack sur ses hanches le guidant alors que ses lèvres dévoraient en même temps le cou de son partenaire, léchant et suçant avec convoitise la fine peau pale. La respiration de l'autre homme était erratique et son visage rouge d'un plaisir évident alors qu'il se laissait prendre lentement, ses yeux clos sous les décharges le parcourant.

 _«J... Jack... Jack..._

 _-Ianto.. oh bordel.. Ianto.._

 _-J-Jack.. S-si bon.. Oh...»_

Taquin, l'immortel lâcha sa hanche pour venir glisser la main plus en avant, dans un endroit que Gwen n'eut aucun mal à identifier en entendant les gémissements de Ianto augmenter subitement. La brunette était totalement figée derrière l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de bouger et s'éloigner de la pièce où, clairement, elle n'avait pas sa place. Le souffle court, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle fixait l'échange, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait: Ianto et Jack, amants? Depuis quand? Elle les avait vus se rapprocher, oui. Le caractère soudainement protecteur de leur chef à l'égard du plus jeune n'avait échappé à personne ces derniers mois, mais elle l'avait mis sur le compte d'une tentative de soutenir un agent affaibli et clairement en souffrance depuis la mort de sa fiancée. Avec le temps, tous deux avaient semblé mieux s'entendre, au point de pouvoir clairement être appelés amis, mais jamais Gwen n'aurait pensé qu'il se tramait plus. Et voilà qu'elle les découvrait en plein acte.

Inconscients de sa présence, les deux amants continuaient leur montée lente vers l'extase. Leur union était totale, leurs gestes parfaitement synchronisés, preuve de leur habitude évidente. Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, une pique de douleur vint frapper le cœur de l'intruse face à ce constat. Non seulement cela, mais elle réalisa avec horreur l'humidité de son pantalon. Apparemment, son corps appréciait énormément la scène, ignorant le déni de son esprit. La jeune femme repoussa du mieux qu'elle le put les sentiments mitigés qui naissaient en elle, se redemandant encore une fois comment elle avait pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, sa main vint se poser sur le chambranle, attirant l'attention de Jack qui tourna les yeux vers elle. Son regard noir de plaisir vint croiser les prunelles chocolat de l'espionne qui blêmit en se voyant découverte.

Jack haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais ne fit rien pour signaler à Ianto la présence de Gwen dont la honte émanait de tous les pores. À la place, il vint poser une main sur le dos de son compagnon, le penchant silencieusement en avant de façon à ce que les mains de ce dernier agrippent le bureau, ses fesses relevées davantage vers son amant. Le changement de position provoqua un geignement appréciateur, qui se mua en cris lorsque le capitaine prit la mainmise des allers et retours. Jack n'avait jamais quitté le regard de l'intruse, son expression ouvertement provocatrice alors que ses hanches venaient claquer contre le postérieur de Ianto.

C'en était trop pour la Galloise qui recula précipitamment, rompant le contact visuel avec son supérieur dont le sourire narquois la poursuivit alors qu'elle descendait le plus rapidement mais silencieusement possible les marches, les sons du plaisir du couple la poursuivant à chaque pas. Abandonnant, sur la première table venue, son rapport depuis longtemps oublié, elle saisit sa veste, se hâtant vers la sortie alors qu'un cri plus élevé que les autres vint déchirer le silence du bâtiment, bientôt suivi par un deuxième, différent. Et c'est sous le son de rires épuisés qu'elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, la leçon gravée au fer rouge dans la peau.

* * *

 **Je devrais avoir honte, mais non xD. Je me suis trop amusée à écrire cette scène, je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps et je la trouve assez bien appropriée à Gwen. Je l'adore, mais quelle fouine, elle se mêle toujours de tout, fallait qu'elle tombe sur ça un jour *sort*  
**

 **Du coup, si certains ont des idées pour Tosh, donnez-les-moi, parce que sinon ce sera le dernier chapitre, comme prévu à la base :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**De retour! J'ai mis du temps mais réussi à écrire ce chapitre sur Tosh! J'espère qu'il est bon, je n'ai jamais écrit réellement sur elle, alors de son point de vue.. Je pensais à un truc court, mais en fait c'est le chapitre le plus long xD. Merci à mariancla pour son idée de scènettes qui m'a débloquée, et oldgirl pour sa précision sur la ponctuation que j'ai essayée de suivre de mon mieux!**

 **Je fais référence dans ce chapitre à plusieurs passages de _Un pas après l'autre,_ en particulier le chapitre 5. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, cela risque d'être dur de suivre oups ^^'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Tosh retint un soupir avant de s'étirer. Cela avait été une longue journée pour toute l'équipe, et ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle les frotta doucement, avant d'écarter ses doigts en sentant un arôme connu lui picoter le nez: une tasse de café apparut devant ses yeux, de longs doigts fins la maintenant devant elle. Redressant la tête, la jeune femme aperçut Ianto qui lui souriait.

─ _Toujours là au bon moment.. Merci, Ianto !_

─ _Ce n'est pas grand-chose,_ fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

─ _Tu es trop modeste_ , fit Tosh avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Un soupir de contentement lui échappa.

─ _Délicieux..._

─ _Oh, c'est l'heure du café ?_ demanda un Jack enjoué en s'approchant à grands sauts.

Ianto roula des yeux, avant de lancer, taquin :

─ _Je ne suis pas certain que vous en ayez besoin, monsieur. Vous semblez déjà dans une forme olympique._

─ _Rustre !,_ s'exclama son interlocuteur, faussement outré. _Tu me laisserais mourir de soif?_

─ _Il y a des quantités incroyables d'eau dans la cuisine. Il suffit de tourner le robinet,_ fit le Gallois, l'expression placide, avant de s'éloigner en direction des archives.

─ _Iantooooooooo_ , geignit le digne capitaine en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Tosh les regarda faire, contenant avec peine son hilarité devant cet échange digne d'un vieux couple, où monsieur demanderait une nouvelle part de tarte et madame la lui refusant net à cause de son poids. Un hoquet amusé lui échappa à cette pensée: Jack et Ianto agissaient _tellement_ comme un couple. Toujours l'un derrière l'autre, à se chicaner comme deux gosses, et en même temps, veillant constamment sur le second. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, soudainement pensive: cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il y avait un temps où ils se fuyaient, s'ignorant mutuellement et n'échangeant que le minimum de mots, et encore, du bout des lèvres. Une vague de peine l'envahit : l'après-Lisa avait été violent pour tout le monde, mais la relation entre les deux hommes en avait particulièrement pâti. Jack s'était senti trahi, blessé, manipulé, et Ianto.. C'était compliqué.

Tosh avait cru que son collègue avait réussi à se remettre, mais elle avait été lourdement détrompée lorsqu'elle avait entendu sans le désirer ses pensées. Elle en avait encore des frissons: l'esprit de Ianto était _tellement_ noir. Le choc avait été rude, et même après la mort de Mary, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, se demandant depuis combien de temps il souffrait ainsi, et surtout, comment personne n'avait pu rien voir. L'informaticienne avait été incapable de se taire, il fallait qu'elle avertisse quelqu'un, et qui de mieux que Jack ? C'était son rôle après tout.

Le capitaine l'avait écoutée attentivement, son expression s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure de son récit. Il l'avait remerciée, lui assurant qu'il ferait le nécessaire: elle avait eu du mal à le croire, au début, tant Jack semblait rancunier à l'égard de l'archiviste. Elle avait cependant dû se rendre à l'évidence en voyant Ianto reprendre du poids et commencer à se mêler davantage au reste du groupe. De manière générale, il avait semblé guérir, remontant lentement la pente du trou noir dans lequel il était tombé.

Tosh en était heureuse. Malgré ses mensonges, elle n'avait jamais souhaité à Ianto de souffrir autant: qui était-elle pour le juger ? Elle aussi avait vécu un type de situation en apparence inextricable, et l'avait payée au prix fort. Dans leurs deux cas, c'était Jack qui les avait sauvés, les rendant tributaires à son égard, du moins c'était son sentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas parler pour Ianto, mais elle ne pensait pas se tromper en pensant que c'était aussi son cas. À sa différence, cependant, son collègue semblait ressentir davantage que de la gratitude vis-à-vis de Jack : leur amitié naissante ne lui avait pas échappé, leur affection évidente pour qui savait observer. Des rires émanant du couloir menant aux archives lui firent secouer la tête, blasée: cinq adultes dans l'équipe, vraiment ?

* * *

L'avantage d'être multi-tâches, c'était qu'on pouvait travailler et faire autre chose à coté. Pour Tosh, cela se traduisait en ce moment par prendre des notes sur la réunion en cours et observer du coin de l'oeil ses collègues. Gwen avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Owen semblait comme d'habitude s'ennuyer à mourir, et Ianto écoutait avec attention Jack qui expliquait le problème actuel – une concentration anormale de résidus d'énergie de la faille dans un quartier de la ville. Le Gallois était perché sur la table, juste à coté de l'autre homme qui avait tourné son fauteuil pour faire face à l'écran.

Tosh fronça les sourcils: quelque chose clochait dans cette scène. Depuis quand Ianto s'asseyait-il sur le bord de la table ? Cela contrevenait complètement avec sa rigueur habituelle. Intriguée, elle l'observa plus attentivement : son collègue était vêtu d'un costume noir à rayures grises, une chemise rouge et cravate pourpre complètement la tenue. Rien d'anormal jusque-là. Ce qui l'était un peu plus, c'était sa position actuelle, et les regards qu'il jetait à Jack: Tosh ne les avait pas tout de suite remarqués, la salle étant plongée dans le noir en dehors de la lumière des écrans du vidéo-projecteur et de son propre ordinateur. Mais à présent qu'elle les avait relevés, il était juste impossible de les ignorer tant ils étaient nombreux. Non seulement cela, mais leur nature même était perturbante: ce n'était pas de simples coups d'oeil, mais bel et bien de longues observations, les yeux de Ianto s'attardant sur le visage de Jack, en scrutant chaque détail avant de descendre jusqu'à ses mains lorsque celles-ci s'agitaient alors que le capitaine parlait. Cela n'aurait pu être que de l'attention, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Ianto perturbait la jeune femme.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger davantage, l'immortel se leva, rallumant la lumière au passage et indiquant la fin de la réunion. L'informaticienne tressaillit : elle n'avait strictement rien écouté aux dernières minutes.

─ _Allez les enfants, on mange et après le repas, on ira regarder cela de plus près,_ fit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

─ _Pizza ?_ Suggéra Gwen, et ils hochèrent la tête en coeur.

Ianto prit les commandes; mais au lieu de demander son choix à Jack, il déclara :

─ _Et une végétarienne pour Jack, bien sûr._

L'intéressé manqua s'étouffer sur place.

─ _Quoi? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !_

Ianto indiqua son ventre du bout du doigt, moqueur:

─ _Je ne voudrais pas que vous manquiez de souffle en pleine course, monsieur._

─ _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis en pleine forme ! Je veux ma viande_! S'insurgea l'accusé.

─ _Nope. Vous avez besoin de légumes_ , fit le préposé en se dirigeant vers la porte, sous les regards surpris mais amusés du reste de l'équipe qui pouffa en voyant Jack le poursuivre.

─ _Ianto !_

─ _Une végétarienne sera parfaite,_ commenta celui-ci de sa voix neutre en sortant son portable.

Jack gronda, et lui saisit le bras, le stoppant dans l'escalier.

─ _Pizza supplément viande, ou je ne réponds plus de moi._

─ _J'aimerai bien voir cela_ , murmura Ianto, les yeux rivés dans les siens, et était-ce l'imagination de Tosh ou son souffle s'était soudainement raccourci ?

─ _Ne me pousse pas à bout,_ grogna son interlocuteur, mais ses pupilles pétillaient, démentant tout danger.

Les lèvres de Ianto s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, et la seconde d'après il se rapprocha sans prévenir de Jack, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

─ _Pas de saucisses au repas de ce soir, alors._

Et il se libéra d'un mouvement de poignet, avant de descendre dignement les escaliers, laissant derrière lui un capitaine au cerveau clairement court-circuité. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, partant à la poursuite de Ianto qui avait déjà passé la porte principale.

─ _C'était quoi, ça ?_ interrogea Owen, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

─ _Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Il ne faut pas tant de temps pour descendre deux weevil._

Tosh hocha les épaules, ne répondant pas à Gwen, son esprit concentré sur sa tâche en cours. La prochaine ouverture de la Faille s'annonçait puissante et c'était à elle d'en donner une prévision. Ses amis étaient partis à la chasse aux weevils il y a quelques heures, et venaient juste d'en revenir avec deux nouveaux locataires.

Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête : Jack venait d'émerger des geôles, un sourire grivois aux lèvres et la chemise chiffonnée. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus en bazar que d'habitude, ses joues rouges complétant le tableau.

─ _Des soucis avec les Weevils ?_ demanda Gwen.

Jack haussa un sourcil, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa tenue. Son sourire s'accentua.

─ _Naaah, rien d'insurmontable. Je suis toujours le maitre._

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif, qui fit grogner Owen. Sans y prêter attention, Jack se dirigea vers son bureau, montant deux à deux les marches. Tosh secoua la tête, avant de se recentrer sur son travail. Elle en fut de nouveau arrachée quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Ianto apparut à son tour, semblant sortir d'un marathon tant la couleur de son visage était en accord avec celle de sa chemise. L'asiatique cilla, relevant sa cravate froissée et la sueur sur son visage. Clairement, les Weevils leur avaient donné du fil à retordre.

* * *

 _"JACK ! Attaque de Weevils en plein centre-ville !"_

Le cri d'Owen résonna alors que lui et Gwen enfilaient leurs manteaux précipitamment. Les doigts de l'informaticienne tapaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier, enregistrant les données et envoyant la localisation des bêtes sur le GPS du SUV. L'attaque était inattendue: les Weevils étaient plutôt des créatures nocturnes, il était rare qu'ils sortent le jour. Tant qu'à faire, il avait fallu que ceux-là choisissent l'heure du repas, connue mondialement pour ses centres-villes bondés de monde. _Génial_.

Un bruit de bottes caractéristiques se fit entendre, mêlé à un autre son de course. Jack et Ianto apparurent en haut des marches emmenant aux archives, et coururent rejoindre leurs deux collègues en direction du véhicule. Lancée dans sa tâche, Tosh ne leur lança qu'un coup d'oeil: elle nota distraitement leurs joues rougies et vêtements froissés, avant de reposer les yeux sur son écran.

* * *

 _"Gwen, Tosh, faites-les sortir !"_

La voix forte de Jack résonna dans le capharnaüm qu'était devenu le snack. Ils avaient traqué l'alien dans toute la ville, remontant bars et boites de nuit jusqu'à cette petite boutique d'un coin de rue perdue. Les yeux écarquillés, Tosh regarda la serveuse lutter avec violence contre Jack, éructant et se débattant avec une force qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir. La conversation qu'ils échangèrent ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude, l'attitude soudainement grossière de leur chef clairement anormale. Jack ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même: la seule fois où elle l'avait vu faire, c'était face à Ianto, pendant.. Mais toute pensée de Lisa disparut en voyant la fumée noire jaillir de la bouche de la blonde.

 _"Non !"_ hurla-t-elle en même temps que ses amis.

Trop tard. La serveuse s'effondra sur le sol, alors que la fumée venait s'enrouler autour de Ianto, qui écarquilla les yeux et tomba à genoux, les mains sur sa gorge. Avec horreur, Tosh vit ses yeux bleus devenir aussi noirs que du charbon, son expression normalement calme se faisant froide et méprisante. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur, et quand il parla, c'était d'une voix claquante et impérieuse. L'échange avec Jack ne laissa pas aucun doute quant au fait que leur camarade était à présent possédé, et par rien de moins qu'une ancienne déesse grecque.

Si le détail en lui-même confirmait la folie de leur job, l'Asiatique fut tout autant marquée par l'attitude de Jack. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir agir une seule fois ainsi depuis son arrivée à Torchwood : oh oui, il pouvait se montrer furieux, froid, cinglant, et même cruel quand il désirait. Mais ça.. Cette manière dont il fixait la chose, de ce regard bleu devenu aussi glacé que la baie de Cardiff l'hiver.. La façon dont son corps s'était redressé, sa posture se raidissant... Son manteau avait semblé voler autour de lui lorsque les deux hommes avaient commencé à se tourner l'un autour de l'autre, se défiant clairement tels deux fauves en cage. _Un_ _fauve._ C'était exactement ce en quoi Jack s'était métamorphosé: un animal sauvage, prêt à tout pour sauver un des membres de sa meute. La comparaison avait l'air folle, pourtant c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Tosh en le voyant agir. Tout avait changé en lui à l'instant où Ianto avait parlé, jusqu'à son aura qui s'était faite prédatrice.

Si c'était possible, la situation avait encore plus dégénéré quand leur ami était réapparu : le soulagement qui avait saisi l'équipe en voyant ses prunelles retrouver leur couleur d'origine avait immédiatement disparu lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Owen et Gwen, une rancœur de longue date se déversant sans contrôle de sa bouche. Et, clairement, Tosh était heureuse de ne pas avoir été sa cible tellement ses mots avaient été violents. C'était équivalent à l'affrontement qu'il avait eu avec le capitaine pendant la crise "Lisa". Le dit capitaine avait réussi à piéger la créature, la tentant à l'aide de ses propres démons. La gourmandise est un péché, et Némésis l'avait expérimenté de première main quand elle s'était retrouvée piégée dans les rayons du caillou-prison. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que la chose n'explose, incapable de s'échapper. Tosh avait ressenti une joie féroce face au spectacle, avant que l'inquiétude ne la ressaisisse en voyant Ianto toujours immobile au sol.

Le jeune homme gisait dans les bras de Jack, dont l'angoisse et la peur étaient criantes alors qu'il le tenait contre lui. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il le redressa, le calant contre son torse.

 _"Ianto.. Ianto.. Hey! C'est fini! Reviens avec nous..."_

Celui-ci gémit et cligna de yeux, tentant en vain de se relever. Il grommela quelque chose en Gallois, que Tosh ne comprit pas, contrairement à Jack qui rit et répliqua d'un commentaire salace. Typique. Le petit sourire de Ianto, au lieu de l'habituel roulement de yeux devant ce genre de réplique, et la façon dont sa main demeurait agrippée à sa chemise, l'étaient un peu moins. Son compagnon était passé en mode protecteur, pestant et grognant alors que Ianto tentait de se redresser une nouvelle fois. _Compagnon._ Le terme résonna dans l'esprit de l'informaticienne, et un malaise soudain l'envahit alors qu'elle fixait le duo. Ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs visages situés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, avant de descendre vers la main que Jack avait enroulée autour du dos de Ianto. L'autre caressait doucement ses cheveux, un geste qui la fit cligner des yeux. Ce n'était pas juste du réconfort entre deux agents, c'était.. c'était naturel. Tendre. Posé. Comme on le ferait à l'égard de son compagnon. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait réaliser l'image terriblement intime qu'ils renvoyaient, perdus dans leurs chuchotements réservés à eux seuls.

Tosh fut presque reconnaissante à Owen d'intervenir: elle en aurait été incapable, fascinée par la scène se déroulant devant eux. Le médecin apparaissait aussi gêné qu'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard, alors que Ianto se redressait précipitamment avant de s'enfuir de la boutique.

 _"Ça ira ?,_ demanda Jack au docteur en se redressant.

─ _Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai vu pire. Putain, il a quand même un sacré direct le Teaboy ! T'es certain qu'on devrait le laisser à l'accueil ?"_

C'était la porte ouverte à tant de plaisanteries sur la masculinité des deux hommes, Tosh s'attendait à ce que Jack la pousse en grand, mais ce dernier se contenta de leur ordonner de récupérer la poussière de déesse afin qu'ils puissent l'examiner le lendemain et de rentrer. Puis il tourna sur ses talons, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le SUV où s'était terré Ianto.

Que Tosh soit damnée s'il ne se passait rien entre ces deux-là.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la jeune femme ne cessa de se repasser en boucle l'affrontement et la scène qui avait suivi. L'attitude féroce de Jack avait pris un potentiel second sens maintenant qu'elle s'interrogeait sur leur relation. Elle aurait voulu oublier qu'elle en aurait été incapable, devenant presque obsédée par le duo qu'elle ne cessait d'observer du coin de l'œil. La tâche était rendue d'autant plus difficile par le fait que Ianto avait apparemment pris la décision d'installer ses quartiers à vie dans les archives, se faisant invisible pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait clairement mal avalé le fait de voir ses démons être exposés publiquement.

Il n'était pas le seul dans un mauvais état: Jack s'était montré irascible, sec, et de manière générale, instable. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la jeune femme pour comprendre que les deux attitudes étaient liées. Jack souffrait de la fuite de son ami.

 _Ami_. Tosh contint un reniflement. Si ces deux-là étaient juste amis, alors elle était prête à prendre du Retcon. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pas pu le réaliser plus tôt, tant toutes les preuves étaient là: les regards, les sourires, leur tendance à toujours être l'un derrière l'autre, les taquineries de Jack sur ses tenues un peu plus poussées que celles qu'il donnait à ses autres collègues et les répliques de Ianto sur son poids.. Combien de fois les avait-elle vus émerger des sous-sols, les joues rougies et la tenue légèrement défaite? Combien de temps exactement le Gallois passait-il dans le bureau du capitaine? Ianto ne semblait pas être une personne tactile, du moins en public, et pourtant il laissait Jack et ses mains vadrouilleuses envahir son espace personnel sans en prendre outrage.

C'était comme repasser plusieurs vidéos au ralenti et tout revoir avec une précision accentuée. Chaque image, chaque détail concordaient. Tosh sourit, se demandant quelle était la nature exacte de leur relation: est-ce qu'ils étaient au moins conscients de leur attitude ? Celle-ci durait depuis déjà un certain temps, un mois peut-être. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les données qu'elle avait étudiées cette dernière heure: le groupe avait récupéré un objet mystérieux, en forme de manette, et cela avait été à elle d'étudier les ondes qui en émanaient. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu en tirer grand-chose, excepté qu'il était probablement lié au flux du temps. Elle pesta silencieusement, elle aurait souhaité apporter plus d'informations au groupe. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack, remontant les marches avec hâte.

 _"Jack !_ , appela-t-elle. _J'ai réussi à déchiffrer une partie des flux de cet objet! C'est.."_

 _Viiiiiiiiiiiish._

Un rayon de lumière blanche aveuglante explosa dans le bureau, instantanément suivi de deux cris surpris. Quand Tosh y entra paniquée, Gwen et Owen sur les talons, ce fut pour découvrir une salle vide. La panique qui en découla resterait longtemps dans sa mémoire. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvaient leurs amis, et comment les ramener. Il n'y avait aucune caméra dans le bureau, aussi n'avaient-ils obtenu aucun indice de ce côté-là. Les deux jours suivants avaient été atroces, partagés entre peur, colère et nécessité de continuer leur travail. La stupeur qu'ils avaient ressentie en voyant apparaître un vortex circulaire bleu électrique au milieu du Hub avait vite été remplacée par la joie quand deux personnes en étaient sorties, des cris sauvages résonnant alors que les deux hommes roulaient sans classe aucune sur le sol, agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Owen s'était jeté avec furie sur eux, leur assénant une batterie de tests médicaux avant de daigner les laisser tranquilles. La manette – un transporteur temporel, donc – avait été rangée à double tour dans le coffre du capitaine, pour la plus grande peine de Tosh qui aurait aimé l'étudier davantage. Quel bijou technologique devait-il être pour permettre de voyager dans le temps! Mais Jack avait été catégorique, interdisant à l'équipe de le toucher. Elle s'était consolée en pensant qu'ils auraient au moins droit à une description vivace du Mésozoïque, mais aucun des voyageurs forcés n'avait voulu en parler. Ils étaient tous deux bien trop fatigués pour cela, merci bien. Le trio avait boudé, mais rien n'y avait fait et ils avaient presque été expulsés du Hub par leur supérieur.

* * *

Elle avait été la première à arriver le lendemain: du moins le pensait-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Ianto dans la cuisine. _Mais il vit ici ou quoi ? s_ e demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour aller le saluer. Elle cligna des yeux en le voyant dans la même tenue que la veille. Un autre détail déplacé qui s'était répété quelques fois ce dernier mois.

Un rire grave émana de la pièce, et elle vit Ianto sourire à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas. Jack était aussi là, bien sûr. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'ils l'aient entendue entrer, tant ils semblaient perdus dans leur conversation. Ses pas étaient légers et silencieux alors qu'elle montait les marches. Elle allait pousser la porte, mais se figea net en voyant le Gallois grogner et, les yeux noirs de désir, se jeter avec sauvagerie sur un Jack rieur qui accueillit sa bouche avec gloutonnerie. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de Ianto, le serrant contre lui alors que celui-ci saisissait à deux mains son visage, le plaquant contre le mur. Tosh écarquilla les yeux, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne réalisa le temps qui s'était écoulé que lorsque Jack s'écarta légèrement, à bout de souffle : ses lèvres étaient rougies du baiser, des traces de morsure les ornant également.

 _"La nuit dernière ne t'a pas suffit, on dirait ?"_ interrogea-t-il, narquois, en laissant une de ses mains descendre lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ianto pour venir saisir une de ses fesses.

Le Gallois eut un reniflement méprisant, et vint tracer du bout du doigt l'entrejambe de son patron dont les prunelles prirent une teinte bleu marine.

 _"Nope."_

La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué à son tour contre le mur, les mains et lèvres du capitaine commençant une inspection systématique du corps de son employé. Les joues rouges et un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage, Tosh recula, retournant à son bureau. Le café attendrait bien encore un peu.

 **FIN**


End file.
